helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yokohama Mei
Yokohama Mei (横浜明) is Japanese idol signed to Hello! Project as a member of Morning Musume '17 and formerly in Country Girls. Yokohama was introduced at the June 2012 concert Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ with Yamagishi Riko and Nomura Minami. History Early Life Yokohama Mei was born on May 15, 2001, in Okinawa, Japan to her father, Yokohama Mamoru, and her mother Yokohama Momoka. She also has a younger brother, Yokohama Nao. 2012 She was introduced at the "Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~" concert on June 17th. She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. 2013 On March 7th, Yokohama participated in an FC event held for Kaga Kaede and Wada Sakurako alongside Yoshihashi Kurumi, Murota Mizuki, and Nomura Minami. Yokohama, along with Nomura Minami and Ichioka Reina, appeared in ℃-ute's stage play "Sakura no Hanataba" which ran from March 14th to the 24th. Yokohama performed the song, Ai no Sono ~Touch my Heart!~ at the 2013 test event. 2014 Yokohama performed the song, Pyocopyoco Ultra at the 2014 test event. On November 5, Yokohama was revealed to be a member of Country Girls, along with five other girls. 2017 On June 9, it was announced that Country Girls would be ceasing regular activities and that Morito Chisaki, Yokohama Mei, Funaki Musubu, and Yanagawa Nanami, would be transferring to other Hello! Project groups for their main activities as concurrent members. On June 26, it was announced that Yokohama was transferred to Morning Musume '17, alongside Morito Chisaki. 2019 On December 26, Country Girls suspended all activities, Mei and Morito subsequently graduated from the group. Afterwards, she and Morito would continue activities in Morning Musume and would be the only two Country Girls members to remain in Hello! Project by the end of 2020, excluding former member Inaba Manaka. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yokohama Mei (横浜明) *'Nickname:' MeiMei (めいめい) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Okinawa, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 153cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-06-17: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2014-11-05: Country Girls Member **2017-06-26: Morning Musume Member **2019-12-26: Graduated from Country Girls *'Country Girls Image Color:' *'Morning Musume Image Color:' *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-2014) **Country Girls (2014-2019) **Morning Musume '17 (2017-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Jumping rope *'Favorite Food:' Pickled ume *'Favorite Color:' Light Blue *'Charm Point:' Smile *'Favorite School Lunch Item:' Cherry Tomatoes *'Favorite Animal:' Penguin *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' Toki wo Koe, Sora wo Koe by Morning Musume '14 *'Looks Up To:' Joe Song Singles Participated In Country Girls *Itooshikutte Gomen Ne / Koi Dorobou (Debut) *Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne / Tamerai Summer Time *Boogie Woogie LOVE / Koi wa Magnet / Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ *Dou Datte Ii no / Namida no Request|Dou Datte Ii no / Namida no Request *Good Boy Bad Girl / Peanut Butter Jelly Love *Kaite wa Keshite no "I Love You" Morning Musume *Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi! (Debut) * Are you Happy? / A Gonna * Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara * Seishun Night / Jinsei Blues * KOKORO&KARADA / LOVEpedia / Ningen Kankei No way way Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! (Last) Works Theater *2013 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) as Tashima Megumi (田島めぐみ) *2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! Internet *2013.05.17~2013.08.16 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! *2013- Hello! Project Station Television *2013 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure *2015- The Girls Live Trivia *She wants to debut into Morning Musume or a new unit. *Her favorite past time is creating statues out of clay. *She hates soy sauce with a passion. *Her admired Senpai in the Kenshuusei was Kaneko Rie. *Her best friend in the Kenshuusei was Sasaki Rikako. *She said her strong point is probably her looks. *She stated that she isn't a good singer or dancer, but tries her hardest to learn dances. *Her rival was also Haga Akane. Haga looks cute, can sing and dance well too. She doesn't want to lose to a newer girl. *Tsunku comment on her "You finally got your singing on a suitable level. Work hard on your dancing, and try not to overdo your moves." Category:2012 Additions Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Births in 2001 Category:May Births Category:AB Blood Type Category:Members from Okinawa Category:Country Girls Category:Country Girls Member Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume Audition Category:Blue Member Color Category:Morning Musume Category:Morning Musume Member Category:Red Member Color